Hyper Princess Pitch
Hyper Princess Pitch is a freeware Action/Arcade PC game created by Remar. A download to the game can be found here. Plot Princess Pitch narrates the opening. Every Christmas Mecha-Santa rewards good kids with presents except for Princess Pitch. Frustrated she equips herself to head out to the North Pole with Catstrike so no one can have a Merry Christmas Gameplay The player controls Pitch on a top-down view where she goes room after room and takes down swarms of enemies, typically santa's elves. She can pick up ammo for various weapons, fruit pick ups for points and HP before facing the boss of the area and moving on to the next stage Weapons The following weapons are what the player start off with and can be changed. The player can also piledrive an enemy by inputting the following: Up, Down, Left, Right Or Up, Down, Right, Left. Bosses cannot be piledrove. If Pitch is holding an enemy she can toss them with the fire button. If the player piledrives an enemy on an X mark they can summon the Goddess of Explosions. * Bricks: are infinite and the standard weapon. They function as basic fire * Ice Thrower: shoots a short distance ahead but does slightly more damage and destroys small projectiles * Rainbow: Deals slightly more damage and ricochets off the walls Pick Ups The following weapons are pick ups and usually have temporary effects, either timed or only last until the player enters a new room. The following table shows the pick-ups that are worth points only The following Table lists the pick-ups for ammo, health and special effects Cheat Codes The following cheat codes can be entered during gameplay. Doing so will wipe the player's score and replace it with the word CHEATER Stages The game has four stages including a bonus stage before the final one. Stage One There is a machine in the bottom right section that displays info on every enemy along with hints and trivia Stage Two There is a Present Elf in the room marked A. You can only reach it by guiding the nearby turret's fire to hit the trees it hides in. Stage Three To reach the upcoming bonus stage the player must counter this stage's boss Rainbow Laser attack. It can be countered while in the PileDriver stance (Pressing up, down, left, right or right, left) Stage X (Bonus) No bosses here, just reach the GOAL to learn a new attack, Princess Galactic Buster. Stage Four (Final) The stages loop vertically and horizontally but the player must traverse at least 8 rooms before facing Mecha-Santa. Using the new move learned in Stage X on Mecha-Santa unlocks the best ending. Trailer Characters * Princess Pitch * Goddess of Explosions * Mecha-Santa Trivia * The characters will go on to be featured in the LudoVerse CrossOvers Card City Nights and Slap City * Princess Pitch will occasionally say "Let's Get Dangerous" referencing Darkwing Duck * upon death Pitch may also say "whoppee" as a reference to her first appearance in Garden Gnome Carnage * The player can input the Konami Code (↑↑↓↓←→←→) to summon her mom, The Goddess of Explosions * The guy being blasted in the game's intro is Jeff from "Man Enough", a game feaured in Remar's Scrap pack 1. * The music was composed by Niklas Strom. The soundtrack can be found here. * The secret room in the bottom right of stage one has a pixeled portrait of Edward Morgan, the highest donor of the 2012 Speed Demos Archive marathon. He made the donation during an Iji Run. Category:Games Category:Hyper Princess Pitch